


Innocent, vile, just.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Hannigram - Or the series, where I put the Murder Husbands into other TV shows and movies. [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: “Samascyans. Many myths about them.” Balder says and stares into the fire.“They are drawn to violence and death. Drink the blood of their enemies, eating their flesh. Where they go, destruction follows.” Saryn rolls his eyes and retorts:“Old wives tales. No one has ever seen them, so stop scaring the boy.” “You've also never saw me fucking, does that make me a virgin?”---Hannibal/Game of Thrones (Kinda. Totally.)





	Innocent, vile, just.

**Author's Note:**

> Since old Georgey doesn't like it, when people use his creations, I'm kinda honouring that. Besides, I'm not that versed in the GOT - lore anyway, so before everyone gets mad:  
> Bam, blatant rip off of 4 and a half characters, with some Greek mythology and cannibalism thrown in for good measure. Have fun.

“Samascyans. Many myths about them.” Balder says and stares into the fire. It was the night before the battle and even though their mission was just, they knew they were terribly outnumbered.

The priest Mercer, with his dying breath whispered a prayer, or so they thought. But Lero, as the called him, knew better. He didn't hear a plea for help, he heard a cry for vengeance. And that one word. _Samascyans_.

 

“They are drawn to violence and death. Drink the blood of their enemies, eating their flesh. Where they go, destruction follows.” Saryn rolls his eyes and retorts:

“Old wives tales. No one has ever seen them, so stop scaring the boy.” “You've also never saw me fucking, does that make me a virgin?” Saryn bites back an insult and resumes to sharpen his sword. Balder, on the other hand was not done with his story:

  
“Besides, I've seen them. When I was with the Eastbound. I was a young lad, barely 16. Thought I was going to be a knight, but I was only there to carry the gold and be sacrificed.”

“Bullshit!” Saryn throws down his sword and storms away.

 

“You've encountered them?” “Aye, not a good bedtime story for a boy like you.”

“There is a big chance that I will not see the next night. And if I do, I will probably have more things to worry about than nightmares.” the elder man nods, absently.

“We were under the command of a cunt, riding under the banner of an even bigger cunt.” Balder was not the most poetic man, but he could get his point across.

 

“These myths, had more merits to it, in the older times and the queen was desperate to hold on to her power. So she send us out, 500 of us, no one older than myself back then. We didn't question it, orders you know? And what the fuck did we know anyway? Orphans, peasant boys, children of thieves. Nothing to be missed. The one who was leading us, was the queen's son Mitka. Vicious like she was and even dumber. He insisted on being given an amour of pure gold but that weakling couldn't carry the weight, so he demanded light plating instead.”

Lero shakes his head. Gold, if not solid, could be bent into all sorts of shapes and pierced by even the tiniest blade.

“How did you find them, if they were considered a myth?” “The queen had her ways. Consulted infernalist, black witches, necromancers and the sort. And then the darkest of them, suggested the Field of Greign. On this plain, 10.000 soldiers left their life and those, who made it home, all lost their minds. So naturally, the queen believed this was the place to summon the Samascyans.”

The Field of Greign was not technically a battle site. Marzian the Scaled, let his troupes rest there, before he was about to face the armies of his brother. After that night, Tarek the Merciful ruled unopposed for 35 years.

 

“She found some of the survivors great-grand children, who all swore that their grandfathers had seen a horde of beasts attack them, and Tarek on a horse on the side of the field. That was enough evidence for her to sent us.” Balder throws another log into the fire and continues:

 

“We stayed on the Field for days, waiting for our chance to proof ourselves in battle. But nothing happened. Then our food was rationed, then the water. After the third week, one of the boys tried to run.” A bitter laugh escapes Balder's lips.

“The rules for deserting are the same for soldiers as they are for scared little boys.” He is quiet for a few seconds.

“I couldn't for the life of me remember his name. But his screams for mercy. I am sorry, Lero.” The boy hands him another log.

“I'm not dead, yet.” “Yet.” they say nothing for a long time and both are glad, that Saryn had chosen to leave.

 

“When he finally died, after hours and hours, Mitka emerged from his tent. I can still see that smug face, laughing about the scared little boy, who couldn't even die with dignity.” Balder spits and then grins.

“He didn't even see it, when I threw the rock at him. He clutched his head, blood pouring:

 _“Someone hit me! Someone hit me!”_ With tears coming down his face.

I knew I sealed my faith but I was glad, that at least some of them saw it. The great prince crying like a little girl. His guards ceased me immediately. The first punishment was this...” He waves the hand with the three missing fingers in front of Lero's face.

“But as soon as they were about to execute me, he appeared.” “He?”

“The Samascyan.”

 

_Field of Greign 35 years ago  
_

 

“Who summoned me?”

The man was tall, with white streaks in his chin length hair. His attire foreign, mostly consisting of leather and fur, held together by metal. Around his neck was a chain of teeth, canines mostly and his hands were stained with blood. Balder never had faith in any of the gods but this creature was surely crafted by darkness.

 

Osebio, the Queen's darkest guardian, stops Mitka from opening his mouth.

“Yes, we summonded thee, o wise Samascyan. The queen humbly requests...” The Samascyan walks past the sorcerer, right up to the slain boys corpse. He splays his hand over the thorn chest and examines the carnage.

“Innocent.” He says after some consideration and turns his attention to Mitka. He grabs the boy by the neck and takes a look at the wound before releasing him again.

“Vile” he sounds bored, walks past both of them and is about to leave the field, as one of the guards draws his sword.

“Watch out!” Balder yells and the man quickly turns and catches the weapon with his hand. The other claws into the man's abdomen and rips his intestines out, in a swift move.

“Just.” The Samascyan points to Balder, while addressing Osebio. “This one can bargain with me.” With a wave of his hand, he gestures Balder to follow him into Mitka's tent.

 

“Now, who are you and what do you desire?” This was directed at Balder. Apparently, Mitka and Osebio's motives were quite clear to him.

“I am Balder, and the only thing I want is to go home. Alive and sane.” “Not a lot of ambition in you. But granted.” He finally acknowledged the other two and gracefully says:

“This one shall not be harmed. I will return tomorrow night to discuss your matters.” Osebio nods and the man leaves the tent.

\---

The next night, he returns as promised but he is not alone. A red haired woman is with him, alongside a young man, with tousled brown hair. Their attire is similar to his and they have the same bored expression on their faces. Balder notices that the men had their hands linked together. That kind of _affection_ was never shown in public and certainly not between men but why should creatures like that care about that sort of thing?

“We are honoured to have you return, Lord of...” The woman raises her hand dismissively.

“Does this creature always forget its place? A pig is only to be heard, while being slaughtered.” The younger man smirks at Osebio's exasperated face.

“Now, your offer?” The Samascyan turns to Mitka, who is reclining in his chair.

“My mother the queen graciously offers...” The younger one swiftly rushes over to him and throws him onto the ground.

“And before you even think about summoning your guards, boy. Think about what my dearest did yesterday. You will respect your elders. Apologise for your rudeness.” Mitka's face now has the colour of the woman's hair as he yells:

“I AM THE PRINCE!” “Shut the fuck up you idiot and do what they say if you want to live!”Balder hisses through clenched teeth and then immediately regrets it. The woman regards him for a few seconds but then bows her head a little:

“This one is entertaining.”

“Please, your highness, do as they say.” Osebio begs and the boy finally complies.

“I am sorry for offending you. My mother humbly requests your help. We brought gold for you.” The three Samascyan's look at each other:

“Gold?” The woman says disgusted, something Osebio and Mitka clearly not hear.

“Yes, the riches of three kingdom's all for your good favour.” The sorcerer opens a iron plated crate, filled to the brim with golden coins. The younger one walks over to it, takes a few coins and looks at them.

“And what should we do with this, prince?” “It is gold, do with it, what you like.” “What I like?” He laughs and suddenly, the gold in his hand starts to oxidise like copper. The remains of the coins drip into the crate and infect the rest of them.

 

“Now, since this little insult was dealt with, what did you really bring us, witch?” Mitka looks at the sorcerer confused.

“You didn't tell him about the 500 little pigs the queen sent us as an offering?” “What is he talking about?” The woman seems to enjoy this, so she answers:

“Your dearest mother, found out that to bargain with us, certain sacrifices must be made. Blood, flesh, that sort of thing.”

“But to think, that she would sent her own son to us, that is real determination.” The elder Samascyan finishes and smiles at the prince.

“She never agreed to this!” Osebio tries to convince his young master.

“That might be, but your prince slaughtered one that was promised to us in the bargain. Would you like to go and tell her that you failed by one miserable boy? What will _he_ do with the kingdom once the queen is gone? And will it provide a place for you?” “Take him.”

 

_Now  
_

“I cannot even remember if Mitka screamed. All I know is that I woke up in the sun, next to a horse, a sword and some gold. The Eastbound fell a couple of months later, with the queen being ripped apart by horses. Apparently, some people did give a shit about 500 dead boys. But what I cannot get into my head is why they didn't help.”

“499 and a dead sorcerer, you mean. And I can assure you, Balder: Mitka screamed but not as much as Osebio.” A fierce grin is plastered on Lero's face as the shadows part to reveal the elder Samascyan. He sits beside the younger and takes his hand, like all these years before.

“We made sure of that.” “You. Lero... I thought... Why didn't I recognize you?” “It was 35 years ago and you were fearing for your life.”

“I was the one who made the bargain, that day. 500 lives for mine.” The elder nods and Balder stares to the ground. _He killed them. It was his fault._

“Oh please, don't do this! The'd have been dead anyway. You rid the world of that ghastly cunt and the sorcerer, who sold his master in a heartbeat. And what about the castles you protected in your time, all the innocent lives?” “I don't suppose you are hear to give me an inspirational speech and then go without bloodshed.”

The elder kisses Lero's hand and turns his attention back to Balder.

“Your priest summoned me and my William was here anyway, to watch over you. We do that, from time to time. Innocent lives saved or not, your path does provide us with plenty of food.” He just laughs because that was a more sensible thing to do, then just jump from the next highest building.

 

“William?” “That is my name. And this is Hannibal.” “Nice to be properly introduced. Finally.” And then he needs to ask:

 “Was a bargain made?” “No.” Hannibal answers quickly and then fixes his eyes on him.

 “Would you like to make one?” "No, thank you. Being in your debt is something, nobody should be able to repay. With all due respect."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
